Hunter By Nature
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: In a previous fic of mine, 'Make Me a Sandwich, Woman', Barty makes a reference about how he once had all three Black Sisters. This is the story of how he got them. Rated T for a reason, people.


Barty Jr. was a hunter by nature. When he saw something he wanted, he stopped at nothing until it was his. He'd gotten that nature from his father, the man who was always taking and never giving, and Barty used the hunter in him to get himself happiness. Whatever was going to make him happy was going to be his, no matter what the cost. And now, it was his final year in school and he felt on top of the world. After he got out of Hogwarts, he was going to join the Death Eaters full time, and he'd be in a place where he was accepted and happy. Full service to his master would make him happy, but in the future. Right now, the Hunter had his eye on another prize; something to make him happy right now. Right now, he wanted the Black Sisters. Narcissa he wanted, simply because she wasn't his, she was the enemy's. Andromeda he wanted because she was a dirty little blood traitor, and a very bad girl. And Bellatrix he wanted because she was wild and untamed, and he wanted the pure unbridled experience. And he would get them, if it was the last thing he did.

**Part 1: Ice Princess**

Barty Crouch Jr. was leaning up against the wall in the alley in between Zonko's and Honeyduke's, watching people walk past. There were groups of friends, couples, and loners all moving quickly through the streets to get out of the biting cold in Hogsmead. Barty wasn't cold; he never got cold, but he was a little bored. Bored of the same old castle, the same old Hogsmead, the same everything. He wanted a change; he wanted to do something bad and not get caught. Not that he hadn't done that before, but he had a hunger for more. More of the things his father didn't approve of and more of the things the hunter inside of him begged for. A challenge was what he needed.

The door to the Three Broomsticks banged open and Narcissa Black, a petite fifth year with golden curls and icy blue eyes, huffed out into the snow. She looked frustrated as she stomped across the street in the direction of Honeyduke's, then changed her mind at the last minute and began to walk up the sidewalk. As she passed the alley where Barty was stationed, he heard her grumbling angrily about Lucius. He's made her upset, and this was Barty's chance to claim what he wanted. He slipped out from the alcove he was hiding in and called after her, "Narcissa!"

She turned to face him, then placed her hands on her hips and said, "What do you want, Barty?" There was an edge in her voice as icy as the weather.

"Now, now," Barty sauntered over and took her hand in his, "There's no need to be accusatory," He bowed low and kissed her hand, "I'm only here to offer help." He whispered into the back of her hand, and he could feel the shift in her attitude.

"Well," She blushed a little, "Thank you, but I don't need any help." Narcissa didn't seem too convinced.

"Really?" Barty looked up over his eyelashes, his lips still against the skin of her hand, "Because it sounds as if Lucius isn't getting the job done properly anymore."

Narcissa pulled her hand back, "You don't know anything about our relationship."

Barty had a crossed a line, and now the challenge was getting back, while also charming the snake. He straightened up and smiled his seductively sweet smile; he could see Narcissa starting to melt her iciness again, "No, I don't. But I can guess. A beautiful girl, such as yourself, surely must have needs; needs that Lucius obviously doesn't understand, and won't understand. Why? Because he's too young."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "And if you're such the relationship expert, then tell me, what exactly are my 'needs'?"

He circled her, "To be understood," He leaned in to whisper into her ear, "To be loved, fully and completely." Barty wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled deeper into her hair.

Narcissa's breath caught in her throat and she froze. Then, she spun out of Barty's grasp and faced him again, "And what makes you think you can be the one to do that?"

He stepped forward and wound his fingers into hers, "Not sure. But you know you want to find out."

She bit her lip and looked down. He waited with the skilled patience of the hunter until she looked back up at him. Then, he slowly leaned down until his lips were only centimeters from hers, and he waited again. He waited for what seemed like hours, until Narcissa closed the distance between them and he kissed her sweetly. Barty cupped her face and spun her into the alley and around behind the brick building of Honeyduke's. He knew that, in order to get want he wanted, he had to be slow and gentle, for Narcissa was only a fragile girl of fifteen.

Barty pressed her gently against the brick wall, slowly showering her with his kiss. Narcissa received him with astounding speed, forcing him to work faster in order to keep up with her. He pulled her down and they hit the ground lightly, making the snow fly up around them in a swirling dust of cold passion. He rolled on top of her and moaned slightly when she wrapped her legs around his waist very tightly. Her rapid breathing urged him along faster as he freed them from their clothes. Narcissa bit down on the shoulder of Barty's jacket to keep herself from screaming and attracting attention to the fiery teens that were doing the unspeakable in the snow behind Honeyduke's.

Barty, having gotten what he wanted, rolled off Narcissa and laid next to her in the snow while he cooled down. Narcissa, her blond hair matted with sweat and melting snow, lay across his chest and nuzzled his neck, "Oh Barty," She said quietly, "That was my first time, and it was…" She paused, looking for the right words, "Oh," She sighed again.

He just smiled at the grey sky above and stroked her hair lightly, "Yeah, I know." He said cockily.

"Narcissa?" Lucius's searching voice rang out through the silent streets of Hogsmead, "Narcissa, I'm sorry! Please come out."

Narcissa looked up at Barty, begging him to tell her what to do. Barty just cocked an eyebrow and said, "I think your boyfriend begs for your company." She nodded, stood up, and straightened herself out. Barty stood slowly, his limbs a little stiff from the cold, and pecked Narcissa on the cheek, "Thanks for the good time," He swaggered away, a spring in his step and a cocky little smirk on his face.

**Part 2: Ignorance is Bliss**

Barty Jr. sat in a chair in the Slytherin common room; his knees folded up to his chest and tears slowly rolling down his face. The fire crackled in front of the chair, casting an orange glow across the pale, saddened face, and the ticking of the clock on the mantle was the only sound apart from the occasional sniff that Barty gave. Andromeda Black, having just come back from dinner, stumbled on the scene with embarrassment, "I'm sorry," She mumbled, and went to go up to her dorm, but stopped when she saw the tears streaming down the 17 year-old's face, "What's wrong, Barty?" She crouched down in front of his chair so she could look at him properly.

A few more tears squeezed out of the deep brown eyes and Barty said softly, "I don't really want to talk about it here."

Andromeda nodded and held out her hand, which Barty took and let her lead him up the stairs to her dorm room. The Slytherin girls' dorms were much nicer than the boys'; lucky girls. The six four-poster beds were arranged in a neat little row, with a blazing fireplace on the opposite wall of the room. Green and silver banners hung everywhere, and each bed had a set of emerald curtains for privacy. Andromeda led Barty over to her bed and had him sit down on the edge. Then, she crossed back to the door and tied a black silk ribbon onto the door handle, "My roommates and I have a system," She explained, "Whenever we have a guest and don't want to be disturbed, we tie a ribbon onto the door handle, and the other's won't come in until the ribbon's gone." She came over and sat cross-legged on the bed next to him, "Now tell me, what's wrong."

Barty sniffed and said, "It's just hard to please my dad. It just keeps getting harder every day. It's like everything I do is the bane of his existence. Like I'M the bane of his existence." Barty looked away into the flames of the fire.

"I know how you feel; my parents don't like me. They actually disowned me," Andromeda sighed.

"You don't think that'd happen to me, do you?" Barty snapped his head back to look at her in the brown eyes that perfectly matched her hair.

"No, no, of course not," Andromeda reached out and put a hand on Barty's shoulder, then slowly pulled him in for a hug.

He cried into her hair and Andromeda slowly ran her hand up and down his back in a comforting motion. Barty pulled back and they locked eyes. Then, the distance between them slowly started closing until their lips met. It was a hesitant kiss from both of them, until they realized it was safe and gradually deepened the kiss. Barty reached up and brushed the brunette hair from Andromeda's sweet face, and then he slowly shifted her so that he was lying on top of her, and kissing her harder. Now, the ball was in his court, and he knew exactly what to do with it. He coiled an arm around Andromeda's leg, hiking it up around his waist, and breathed in sharply as she gasped into his mouth.

Barty moved quickly and effectively in popping open the buttons on her school shirt and Andromeda shivered as his cold fingers traced swirling lines lightly across her stomach and around to her back, pulling her more tightly against him. Two sets of Slytherin school uniforms hit the ground with a muffled thump and a swirl of dust as Barty maneuvered both of them underneath the covers. The candlelight danced off their bare backs as they rolled this way and that on the bed, until finally, Barty finished the job with a cry of pain from Andromeda.

Barty lay in the bed beside the Sixth Year, smiling lightly to himself. Andromeda's rapid breathing slowed until she fell asleep in his arms. Then, quietly and quickly, Barty slipped out of the bed and put his clothes back on. He looked at the four-poster bed where Andromeda was sleeping and watched her breath for a little bit; her bare chest moving slowly up and down. Then, he walked over, brushed the brunette curls from her face, and kissed her forehead.

Barty left the room and took the ribbon with him; nothing wrong with a little spoil of war. He then sauntered down to the common room, a confident smile etched on his face because, what Andromeda would never know, is that Barty had never actually been crying.

**Part 3: Fire and Flame**

Barty was running out of time to complete the set. Narcissa he'd had in December and Andromeda in March. But now it was May, and school was let out today, and it was out before he could get Bellatrix. But, then again, Bella should've been easy. Just make her mad, then show a little dominance, and she'd be putty in his hands. In fact, he might as well make his first attempt that day. What was the harm? It was the day they were going home for the last time, anyway. So Barty began devising his plan.

The Hogwarts Express pulled away from Hogsmead to start its long trek back to London, and Barty only waited an hour before going to find Bellatrix in her compartment. She preferred to travel only with her sisters, but since Andromeda was disowned, and Narcissa had a boyfriend, she was now alone. Barty's smile was a little predatory as he slipped into the compartment, "What, Barty?" Bella sighed glancing up briefly from her Witch Weekly.

"So," Here came the fun part; Barty was going to make her angry, "Your sister's a blood traitor, does that mean you're going to become one, too?"

It had worked; Bella had taken his bate and she was up on her feet and in his face in a flash, "Don't you dare! My loyalty is to the Dark Lord and to wipe out all the mudbloods and blood traitors on this planet. Even if it means destroying my own sister."

"Really?" Barty smirked, "Because I thought the Blacks were going to turn into the Weasleys."

That got her really angry, and she reared back to slap him the face, but he just caught her wrist and slammed his mouth against hers. At first, she struggled against his kiss, but she eventually just kissed him back. She even bit him once or twice to show that she was still angry with him. Barty pushed her down onto the long seat and crawled on top of her. She arched up, trying to flip him so that she was on top, but he just pressed his pelvis more firmly onto hers.

He pulled her fishnet stockings off and stretched out to whisper in her ear, "I love it when you're angry," Then he tied her hands to the bench with her own tights.

Her eyes widened, "No." She began to struggle.

"Relax," Barty huffed, "I'll take good care of you." His smile was seductive, but with all the characteristics of the hunter. Bella struggled some more as Barty slammed his lips back against hers. She soon relaxed and moaned a little as Barty did as he pleased. He had complete dominance over Bellatrix, and something told him that she liked it.

It went fast, faster than it had with the other two, but there was something a little more meaningful in it. Barty couldn't really place it, but something made him want to sit in Bella's compartment for the whole ride back to London, rather than get up and leave after he'd satisfied himself, like he had with her two sisters. He followed his instincts and stayed with her. They lay next to each other on the bench the whole ride, talking about their families and their ambitions, something Barty had never shared with anyone else.

The whole time they lay there, Barty stroked her hair, her arms, her stomach, and Bellatrix returned the loving touches with kisses to his palm. If anyone were to walk in, they would have commented on how odd the scene was; that two people, known through the school for their cruel words and actions, were being so loving and gentle. It was downright weird. But Barty didn't care, he craved Bella's touch. HIS Bella's touch. Barty didn't really remember at what point in the train ride he started referring to her as his, but he didn't want to stop either.

"Barty," Bella whispered as she twisted around in his grasp to face him. She ran a finger down his lips and purred slightly when she said his name.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Just so you know, I don't hate you." She pressed her lips to the skin under his jaw.

Barty laughed and hugged her closer, "I don't hate you either." He guessed that that was their way of becoming a couple; Bellatrix always had a different way of doing things.

Barty relaxed and started to fall asleep; Bella dozing lightly in his arms. He was losing track of time, and soon, the train came to a jolting halt and Barty could hear kids gathering up their stuff and walking past the compartment. He nudged Bellatrix awake and they both separated to get their things gathered.

Kings Cross Station was busy with people; parents picking up kids, friends hugging good-bye, and graduates running free and ready for their lives to begin. Barty swung his suitcase out onto the platform and spotted his dad through the crowd. He frowned. He hated that man more than anything else, but, luckily, he'd only have to deal with him for a few more hours. Once night fell, he'd be on his way to the Riddle House for his whole life to begin. He made his way over to his father, but just before he got there, a slender hand caught his arm and Bellatrix was standing in front of him with a whirl of black skirt and curls. Her dark eyes shone with desire and something new. Something Barty had never seen before. Bella stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "See you tonight?" She looked up into his face, biting her lip.

Barty could see that his father had cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, so Barty just said, "Oh most definitely." Then he grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply; putting on a cocky show for his father. When he released Bella, she whisked away to her mother and littlest sister, a satisfied smile on her face.

Barty picked his suitcase back up and stood in front of his father, "And who is she?" Crouch Sr. asked dryly.

"A friend," Barty said simply then pushed past his dad to the car. But before he got past, he saw his father give an approving nod. Ministry worker or not, blood status was still important, and Bella was perfectly pure. "Well," Barty whispered to himself, "She USED to be perfectly pure. I kind of ruined that one." He laughed at his joke and folded his long, skinny body into the family car.

His father climbed into the driver's seat, "What's so funny, Bartemius?"

"Nothing, Father," Barty said, then smiled to himself out the window. In only a few short hours, Barty would be moved into his new home, with his new mistress, and a new life-style. One more suited to who he really was. The Hunter had prevailed for the past 7 years, but now he'd caught a prey that he didn't plan on releasing anytime soon.


End file.
